Episode 5: Reunion In Ruins
by z0mb3xor
Summary: It's been two monthes since they were rejected. With some of the group intact and Rick's group going their own way, there aren't many places to turn but one. The group must go through hell and high water to try once more. This time... Wellington will not deny them. The epic conclusion to Season 3. Recommended reading Episode 1: After It All - Episode 4: Goodbye Stranger Danger.
1. Previously

**!WARNING! This is episode 5 of my story! If you have not read Episode 1: After It All – Episode 4: Goodbye Stranger Danger, then please do so before continuing! Otherwise you may be utterly lost at what has happened.**

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Clementine: **"Come with us, we might need your help."

**Daryl: **"I've got a small group not that far from here."

**Clementine: **"Bonnie!"

**Bonnie: **"Am I dreaming?"

**Clementine: **"Sarah! Oh god I was so worried."

***Rick, Carl, Judith, Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne greet them***

***Clem and Carl get locked in basement by accident***

**Clementine: **"Carl what the hell? You kissed me!"

***Carl gets beaten up by Clementine and slapped by Sarah***

**Carl: **"So we cool now?"

**Clementine: **"Yeah."

***Rochelle, Russel, Wyatt, Becca and Dylan arrive***

**Clementine: **"Glenn I… Fucks sake!"

***Bonnie and Luke are having sex***

**Bonnie: **"Clementine! Don't swear. How did you get in?"

***Bandits arrive***

**Rick: **"I'm alone alright? Nobody but us three!"

**Bandit:** "There's a bunch of kids in here!"

**Caine: **"Tényleg nem kellett volna, hogy a."

***Clementine and Caine kill bandits but Mike dies, Caine almost kills Bonnie for blaming Clem***

**Caine: **„I think I know who these men who attacked were. They were the same men who attacked Howe's, and they're not the KKK."

***Rochelle tells Clementine her past***

**Bonnie: **"Clem? Are you ok?"

**Carl: **"She's bit? She's going to turn? That's what yellow eyes means."

**Caine: **"She's not going to turn. I'm not in denial she's just got a disease, she had it before."

***everyone yells and attracts walker herd***

**Maggie: **"Glenn!"

***Glenn turns, Wyatt and Russel get bit, Dylan, Becca and Caine go missing***

**Man: **"I'm sorry but if you have any more friends I can't help you I need to get back."

**Rochelle: **"Damian?"

***Rick and Clem's group go separate ways***

**Damian: **"You're right Rochelle. At least I have my niece."

**The final epic instalment, Reunion In Ruins. It will not be the most enjoyable ending but that's just how shit goes. The actual story will not begin until nearly two weeks. Let's say around the 20/11/14 mark. I hope to possibly finish before the end of the year. That shouldn't actually be that hard. So it was revealed that Damian is Rochelle's uncle and also worked in the military. So just sit tight for two weeks and read some other stuff until then.**

**Confirmed and ****Possible ****Appearances: Clementine, Luke, Bonnie, Sarah, Rochelle, Damian, ****Caine, Dylan, Becca**


	2. Seperate Ways

**Surprise motherfuckers! I'm back after a long two week break from my main project. So I planned the release on the twentieth and that's what I did. It may not be so where you live because I'm in Australia but you know… who gives a flying fuck. So yes I have a new major project after my episodic adventures end. I am planning on doing a Half-Life 2 story following the steps of one refugees life before and after Freeman. It will follow the same storyline and probably end after the rockets launched at the end of Episode 2. It will definitely continue once a Half-Life 3 comes out. Rick's group is still in this chapter but it's only briefly at the start, not enough to be considered a crossover. Enough rambling. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Luke – 5:02 pm**

We all stared at Rochelle for a few more seconds. Niece? Damian was Rochelle's uncle? I did not see any similarities in them whatsoever. I never really thought of it. Did it really matter that much? Maybe it was just the fact that it's been nearly two years and two family members somehow reunited.

"Come on guys, it's not that shocking is it? I woke from a coma when this started and the first place I headed was where my family were staying completely by chance." Rick called. We all just kind of accepted it and milled about for a little while until Rick's group got ready to leave. Once they were Carl came over to me and Clementine who was still unconscious in my arms.

"Goodbye… Clementine." He murmured. She made a small moan as he turned to leave. He looked back but saw she had not awoken. He sighed and continued to his father. They were about to leave when Damian called out to them.

"Here! I don't need it!" He dragged a box out of the APC and they came over. It had three assault rifles and plenty of ammo. "Good luck out there. I heard Washinton isn't quite done yet. Someplace called Alexandria or The Kindom up there." Rick accepted the supplies and their group got moving.

"Good luck out there!" Bonnie yelled as they left. She groaned and took her place next to me. "I feel so terrible. One of the last things she will remember of me is my harsh words yelling at her." She buried her head in her hands and moaned. I draped an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Bon, just… give her time. She'll forgive you eventually. She's done so twice for worse reasons. Both of which got people killed." I sat there waiting for a response until I noticed exactly what I said. "Shit I didn't mean…"

"It's fine Luke. I just… need some alone time." She strolled off to a slightly more distant part of the clearing. I heard the APC start up and looked over in its direction. Everyone else was slowly clambering aboard. I took note of who was left. There was Clementine, Bonnie, Sarah, Rochelle and of course, me. Damian was a new addition but he seemed alright and considering he was Rochelle's uncle made it slightly more comforting. Something suddenly struck me at what he'd said.

"Damian, you said you were alone right?" He nodded slowly as if unsure what I was asking. "But when you picked us up you said you needed to get back, why?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… my camp ain't the most secure. Is got some serious shit there that I don't want stolen but I had to leave once I heard so many distant gunshots." Satisfied with the answer I took my place in the APC. "Mostly the meds and ammo. Not much food left but there's a runnin stream nearby. I'll fetch em meds for your girl when we get there."

"Sure." I thanked him. He smiled and the APC got underway. It was slow but it wasn't slowed when running over the walkers. It didn't even seem to lurch around too much either. "It's been a long and shitty day." I moaned. Everybody agreed.

"Clem's going to ok… right?" Sarah whispered almost as if she didn't want anyone else to know. I looked down at the child's frame in my arms and sighed.

"I have no clue Sarah. I have no clue." The APC turned suddenly and we all tilted in its direction. I looked down once more at Clementine and prayed silently. She couldn't die after this long. "Guys… we need somewhere safe. Permanently safe." Everyone looked at me, unsure of what I might say next. "Everyone… we're going back to Wellington."

**Later – 5:45 pm**

The APC slowed as it neared an abandoned pit stop of sorts. I looked at it oddly for a second. It looked in pretty bad condition. Many of the doors and windows were completely smashed and half the roof had collapsed on itself.

"We can't be staying here." I protested. Damian just took the APC around back and smiled at all of us. "Nobody would live in there."

"All the more reason to actually stay. I mean, nobody would come lookin so I stashed some stuff in here." I looked at him astonishingly but made my way to one of the back doors regardless. Once inside I saw several boxes of supplies stacked against a wall. I rushed to the nearest medical container and placed Clementine down.

"Come on, where are you?" I rummaged quickly until I found some antibiotics. "Fucking bingo." I popped some into my hand and placed them into Clem's mouth. I tried to entice her to swallow. "These are going to make you feel better Clem, I promise." She reluctantly swallowed the antibiotics and groaned.

"She's going to be ok now, I know it." Sarah stated matter-of-factly. I nodded my head in agreement. I turned my head as I heard a couple of wows at the state of this place. It was rather shitty but the sheer amount of supplies made up for that.

"You lot are allowed to stay here as long as you need. Now… about those beds…" We all looked over and only saw about three beds. "I guess we could sleep in shifts or something. I dunno, whadda you think Ro?" Rochelle looked up suddenly.

"Sorry what? Oh! The bed problem. Yeah let's take it in shifts." Damian chuckled and shook his head.

"Skippin classes, failin to check in, do you ever listen?" He laughed while Rochelle giggled along. "So what's mine is yours I guess." He shrugged and went over to his lawn chair. He slumped down and began to snooze.

"Sometimes you forget he's kind of old." Rochelle smiled. We all began checking out the different boxes. We refilled ammo and some of us even switched out our weapons. I had an Ak-47 and my trusty machete, Bonnie also had an Ak-47 but with a large Ka-Bar knife, Sarah grabbed a simple Glock 20 along with a small kitchen knife, Rochelle still kept her GOL Magnum Sniper, Mateba Auto-Revolver and her fire axe.

"We'll get Clem to choose her stuff when she wakes up." Sarah suggested. Nobody protested and who would? The group was rather small again. Sooner or later somebody else is going to die. Let's just hope it's not real soon.

**Late Night – 11:43 pm**

I stirred slowly awake when I heard a fit of giggles coming from the two girls. I groaned and slowly got into a sitting position. I squinted in the darkness to see both Sarah and Clementine holding in their laughter.

"Oi! Rise up!" I suddenly called out. Everyone bolted upright while Sarah and Clementine spun their heads in my direction. "Clem's up and giggling." I smirked. Bonnie and Rochelle looked relieved to see her up while Damian muttered and fell back into his chair.

"Clementine!" Bonnie crawled over quickly and hugged her. Clementine hugged her back with equal force. "I'm so sorry for blaming you about Mike's death, I truly am." Clementine just smiled and looked up at Bonnie.

"It's ok Bonnie, I've handled worse. Where's Caine? You two still argue?" Bonnie winced and left the hug. Clementine could see something was wrong. I decided to step in.

"Clementine, we lost a lot of people. After you passed out a herd attacked. Rick's group left us after they lost… Glenn." She looked at me in disbelief. I sighed and continued. "Russel and Wyatt got bitten so they stayed back to give us time. We don't know what happened to Caine, Dylan or Becca. I'm… so sorry Clem." She whimpered so Sarah embraced her in a hug. "Good news is… Rochelle found her uncle. Well more he found us."

"Uh Luke, I think that's all the news she can handle right now." Bonnie noted. I nodded and slowly got up to stretch my legs.

**Clementine – 11:47 pm**

I rubbed my eyes and just let Sarah sooth me. Glenn was dead? I only just reunited with him not even three days ago. Caine was also rather protective which was alright to have around but he did seem crazy at times. Dylan and Becca were cool, I liked them. Russel and Wyatt were awesome as well. I just can't believe they're gone… just like that. Then Rick's group just left? Why?

"Clementine, while you were out Luke made a plan." Sarah whispered. I looked up into her eyes as she spoke the next part slowly. "He wants us to go back… to Wellington." I widened my eyes at her. Back to Wellington? After we were rejected the first time? Then again maybe Kenny went there, or Caine or Dylan or… others. Maybe that girl's still there. What's her name, Edith? She was kind enough to give us an extra bag.

"How far are we right now?" I asked weakly. Sarah shrugged and rubbed my back gently. I looked around at the place we were staying. It looked pretty shitty. Then again, you play the hand your dealt. That's what Pete said once.

"So, feeling better now?" Sarah asked. I nodded slowly and offered her a smile to seem more convincing. "Good, we need to get some rest though. We have quite the day ahead of us." I agreed reluctantly and lay my head onto the pillow below me. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a loud crash out the front.

"What the heck?" Rochelle muttered. Damian was up already, weapon in his hands. We heard some things being moved around. "They're not a walker, they're searching." Rochelle snuck forth slowly and approached the dark figure. She raised her axe when she looked a little closer. "Dylan?" The figure whipped around and yelled.

"Who the hell?" I could see it wasn't actually Dylan. "How do you know my brother?" I widened my eyes. This was Lucas? Dylan's brother?

"Lucas? We know Dylan, he was with us yesterday." Sarah called. "We got separated from him when a herd attacked. If you want to stay with us we'll help reunite you with your brother." Lucas looked between us when I saw a little girl hiding behind him. He lowered his head as he made his decision.

**So the final ending to this Season 3 story was decided before Episode 2 was even finished. The actual ending was only written halfway through Episode 4. Yeah the ending was finished well before the story was halfway but so what? I already knew my ending I just needed to flesh out my story until then.**


	3. Another Stranger

**Hey there everybody. I'm back with the next chapter a hell lot sooner than first anticipated. I spent some time at school just grinding through right now instead of working. I feel so proud. So Lucas has come across Clem's group just as they lost Dylan. What a shame. Nothing ends up how you want it to does it?**

**Clementine – 11:53 pm**

Lucas looked cautiously at everyone as if debating whether we were telling the truth. I'd be rather suspicious if I was in his shoes as well. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright I will stay for a while. Until we find my brother then we're leaving. I've lost too many family members as it is." Rochelle put her axe away and led him over to where the rest of us were.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Bonnie whispered quickly to me. I just looked at her and grinned.

"We let you in remember? Well we tried but you refused." She put on an unsure look.

"And look how that turned out." She had a point there. But I doubt Lucas is with a madman who wants to capture as. But you can never be too careful I guess these days. "Well someone keep an eye on him at all times."

"I reckon all the kids shall get the beds." Luke suggested. I had no arguments there. So Sarah and I headed back to our bedrolls while Lucas's sister reluctantly followed.

"So what's your name?" Sarah asked the girl eagerly. She just shrunk back and refused to answer. "It's ok, I won't push the matter any further." As we went to lay down I could see Luke stumble a little in his place. "Luke, why not you take my spot. I've had plenty of sleep and you need some."

"You sure Sarah? I mean…" He blinked furiously a couple times before regaining his composure. "Maybe you're right Sarah." He slowly stumbled over to us while Sarah let him lay in her place. Sarah really has changed from the scared child to a strong survivor. She still gets scared quite easily and rather worried of people but she's grown. I'm proud of her.

"Alright everyone hit the hay." Damian rumbled. "We need to load a lot of boxes tomorrow." My god it sounded like the end of school. Always packing a lot of stuff away for next year. I shut my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.

**? – 12:00 am**

"Should I? They may not let me in." I went back and forth on my spot. I heard someone else speak.

"But they let the other two stay, why not us? You know them remember?" I ran my hands through my small stubble that had begun to grow.

"Yeah but many think I've lost it, I doubt they'll let me." I heard the others groan and agree slowly one by one.

"You haven't been the best lately, not after… anyway what now then? You can't keep up on foot. Do you even have a plan?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Are you really that blind? I saw that GMC Sierra not that far away. Let's pile into that." The others murmured in agreement as we headed away from Clem's group.

**Clementine – 6:03 am**

I woke slowly and looked at the people around me. All of them seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I smiled and sat up rubbing my eyes. I saw Lucas's sister sleeping quietly beside me, unlike Sarah who was murmuring in her sleep.

"You're kind of cute when you sleep." I grinned, kissing Sarah's forehead. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I got to my feet and stretched my legs a little, twisting my body as well earning a satisfying pop in my back.

"You're awake I see." Luke muttered tiredly. He was also awake beside me. "Eventually I woke back up and Sarah was drowsy as hell so I told her to sleep. She reluctantly agreed. That was about an hour ago." I smiled at her sleeping form.

"I thought it was odd after she offered her bed to you." I smirked. He returned with a large grin. "So what's our plan exactly? Go to Wellington sure but if they reject us… again? We need a plan B." Luke lost his smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We just survive. If we can't get there this time we have no plan. It's Wellington or nothing. We'll be fucked." He looked worriedly at the ground for a few seconds. "We can't tell them this." He obviously meant everybody else. "They don't necessarily know exactly what happened last time." I nodded slowly in agreement.

"No need to crush their spirits now." I groaned. "It would seriously suck and nobody would have as much heart in it." Luke agreed wordlessly when everyone began to stir. Once people began to rise I kicked Damian's foot gently. "Time to load up." He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks kid, we better get started." He stretched and got instantly to work. We began to pile as many boxes as we could carry. In very little time we had loaded all essentials. "Hey, uh Clem wasn't it? The others already grabbed some new weapons so if you wanted your pick… go right ahead." He motioned to all the weapon boxes.

"Thanks Damian." I went over to the nearest crate. It had some large weapons so I thought it best not to grab one of those. The next box contained many grenades. Next box, bingo! It had many different pistols inside. I grabbed one that looked somewhat appealing. "What's this?"

"That darlin is a SIG Pro I think. They're pretty good I guess." I pocketed the pistol and went rummaging for some sort of melee weapon. I pulled out a large knife and hefted it in my hands. "That is a bowie knife I'm sure."

"I think I'm done." I nodded. He smiled and finished packing the boxes. Everybody began to climb in and saw the large knife in my hands.

"Wow Clem, that's a big one." Luke whistled. I grinned and swiped it slowly back and forth in front of me testing it.

"It feels right too." I sheathed the knife when the doors began to close. The APC lurched slightly and got underway. "So this should be a fun trip right?" I grinned at everyone. They all smiled back at me, except Lucas and his sister. "So what's your name?" I asked the small girl. She shrunk back out of view.

"Sorry, if you knew her early life you'd understand why she's nervous around others." I nodded and once again postponed the matter. I'd find out her name eventually. We heard Damian mutter something up front.

"Is there a problem Damian?" Rochelle called to him. He waved her off.

"I thought I saw a black vehicle following us, I'm just old cause I swear the man I thought I saw driving it… never mind I'm trippin out." We all looked nervous for a second but we all put it aside. It's not like he'd lie to us, what would he have to gain from that?

**Afternoon – 2:56 pm**

"Fucks sake!" Damian cursed. The APC skidded to a halt. We all lurched forth at the sudden halt. "I fucking knew it!" The doors opened up slowly and we could see a vehicle skid to a stop. "I thought I was goin crazy till I saw it again." We all trained our weapons on the vehicle to make sure they didn't try drive off.

"Who the heck's there?" Rochelle called. Nobody could be seen inside the vehicle. It was a large GMC Sierra in a jet black colour. "Hello?" She approached the door and opened it. Before anyone could do anything a dark figure burst from the vehicle heading straight for the trees. He was amongst the trees in two seconds without me getting a good look.

"Who the fuck was that?" Stammered Bonnie. "Did anyone get a good enough look?" Nobody answered her. "Great, we're being stalked."

"That happened with my old group, the one with Kenny. The man kidnapped me." We all stood around for a few seconds while Luke, Rochelle and Damian searched the vehicle. "Hang on? Did anyone notice what he was wearing?" They all looked at me oddly.

"Who do you think it was? He moved too fast for anyone to see." I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue who it could be.

"What would they have to be nervous about? Hey anybody there? If you can hear me come on out!" We sat at the trees for a few short seconds but there was only silence.

"Maybe they're too far off to hear you?" I unwillingly agreed with Luke's comment. "So I didn't find anything in this vehicle. Should we leave it here for if they come back?" I nodded slowly because I was not sure if it would end up dangerous. Nobody else really wanted to disagree with me.

"If this turns bad then they're fucking dead." I growled. Rochelle frowned at my words.

"Clem you're only eleven, you shouldn't use that kind of language." I rolled my eyes and made my way back inside the APC. Everybody else soon followed as Damian got it started up.

"So keep going onwards I assume." Damian got the doors shut and sped onwards. I swear Damian flipped his finger towards the window but I shrugged it off. I doubt he saw anybody he was probably just pissed off.

After about another hour the APC slowed down. Damian looked in disbelief at what he had seen on the dash.

"Fuck no, not now. I thought we had more." Damian punched the top of the dash and roared. "We ain't got no fucking fuel now. I swear we had more than that." He kicked the pedals and opened the door. "Well what now then?" He looked at all of us.

"Now we walk I guess." We slowly began to unload the boxes from the APC and looked at all the contents. "A real shame to leave this behind." Luke grunted. We were about to pack what we could into our bags when a loud horn was heard in the distance. We all looked in the direction and saw a figure standing next the same GMC Sierra we saw earlier.

"No fucking way." I breathed. Rochelle once more frowned but said nothing of it this time. The figure began to walk off into the trees once more as we approached. When we arrived we found several cans of gas in the back tray. When I say several I mean about fifteen. "How the fuck did he get these."

"Please Clem, control it. Besides who really cares as long as we have fuel." Rochelle groaned. We began to take the cans from the back and tried to carry it all back but left two cans behind. "So what is he, a guardian angel?"

"I guess so, but who knows if he can keep giving us stuff." I stated. Rochelle nodded and kept moving forth. "Oh crap, we're going to need to pack all those boxes back into the APC." We all groaned when we arrived.

"Well we should probably get started straight away." Luke groaned. We each began to load all of the boxes back into the APC. When we were done Damian got it fuelled and started up again. "We have plenty of fuel now right?"

"Oh hell yeah, we have more than enough. Come on, let's get to Wellington." The APC lurched forth as we got back underway. We all smiled at eachother again when we moved. Almost nothing could stop us from heading to Wellington. A large explosion was heard well off in the distance.

"What the fuck…?" We all listened out for anything else but we were greeted with silence. Everybody looked to one another nervously.

"Do you think… I mean they had a chopper remember?" Bonnie suggested. We all hoped it wasn't our fears. Please, please don't be the KKK.

**Well now that's another conclusion to the chapter. So a big boom basically. Who do you think is following them? Actually this chapter was meant to be posted nearly eight hours ago but school really fucked it up for me. At least it's a weekend tomorrow. That means plenty of time to grind over this story and a couple others. Until then watch for distant figures.**


	4. Depressing Chain

**So we are slowly drawing to a close, well technically it's more quickly drawing to a close. This episode is getting finished a lot faster than I had ever hoped for. I was kind of sad that it had to end but all stories have an ending. Shame we're there now. This chapter is kind of violent and has a few deaths. Sorry and forgive me.**

**Clementine – 4:23 pm**

Nobody could hear anymore explosions so we thought it could have been anything. For all we know it could have been caused by a walker. Who cares how unlikely that sounds it's happened before. I think it has.

"So… any ideas?" Luke looked warily at everybody. Nobody said anything. Nobody could think of a reasonable explanation. It's not every day you hear loud explosions. Luke sighed and dug his fingers through his hair. "Fuck if it's them…"

"Luke, think positive." I suggested. Luke looked at me and almost laughed.

"Positive? In this fucking apocalypse? You'll be lucky if you get anything good nowadays." Luke growled at me. He seemed rather stressed but that was no excuse.

"I was just trying to fucking help." I snarled. Bonnie tried to defuse the situation once I snapped back.

"Please, can we please remain calm? I know we're all on edge but there is no need to go at each other's throats" I scoffed and looked at her.

"Says the one who looks like she ate a little too much this morning. I thought someone stole more than they should have." I gestured to Bonnie's stomach and she recoiled.

"I'll have y…" She was cut off when the APC suddenly jerked forth while Damian cursed. "What's going on?"

"I was crossin a bridge, and we musta hit a weak point. The bridge is crackin and crumblin." Everybody got up instantly when the APC groaned and sunk a little. Damian got the doors open and tried to reverse. "Unload just in case; I'll try get us free!" We all grabbed onto the nearest crate and threw it out the back.

"Shit this is going to hell." Bonnie cursed. Rochelle, Bonnie and Sarah dragged the boxes to the side of the bridge in case Damian reversed while Luke, Lucas and I unloaded. Lucas's sister stood by in fear.

"Screw it all just go!" Damian roared. We dropped what we had and jumped out the back. Lucas scooped up his sister and made it out fine. We turned back as Damain began to crawl out. The APC was almost sinking through the bridge as it collapsed. He stood up as the APC titled directly downwards and went to leap the gap… but he was too late.

"Damian!" Rochelle screamed. The APC fell through the bridge but Damian managed to hop a little bit. Luke reached his hand out to grab him when something odd happened. You know those moments in the movies where time slows down during a dramatic part? This was literally happening. I saw Damian's outstretched hand making a grab for Luke's. His fingers slipped past and he tumbled into the water with the APC. "No!"

"Fuck… he was… shit." Luke held his head as Rochelle was brought to her knees. Before anyone could do anything the bridge began to rumble and crack. "Get the fuck off the bridge!" We all scurried to get off but Lucas stopped halfway and ran back.

"The fuck are you doing Lucas?" Bonnie screamed. He ran over to the boxes we unloaded and grabbed one just as the others began to tumble with the bridge. He ran as fast as he could to escape the tumbling bridge. He made it as the whole thing began to collapse.

"We couldn't leave everything. Had to grab these meds." He puffed, placing the large crate of medical essentials on the ground. I sat on the ground and grabbed my head assessing what had just happened. Our only ride basically fell through the bridge, most of our supplies going with it and Damian. This was so fucked now.

"Why? Oh gods why?" Rochelle sobbed. She buried her head into her knees and wept. Nobody disturbed her. Who would? She needed time to mourn. I approached the edge of the bridge and had a look at it. Most had collapsed into the river but at least a small portion of the left side was still intact.

"Hey everyone, this side still looks passable." I pointed out to the group. Everybody looked nervously at me which was understandable considering what just happened. "If we go one at a time then maybe it won't break." I looked at it once more. The path across was rather thin, only about a foot wide.

"It's thin, but Clementine's right, we still need to pass it. The next crossing is miles west and through a lot of wooded area." Nobody really disagreed with my plan. Mostly because there wasn't really a lot else on offer.

"I'll take the medicine over first because being lighter; the crate will make it almost as if it's Luke crossing. It might end up too heavy if one of you carries it." Luke looked unsure at me.

"Clem, are you ok with this? It seems really dangerous." I just nodded firmly. Lucas passed the crate to me so I began to shuffle across. I was about halfway when it made some unsettling sounds. I almost lost my balance and fell over. "Careful Clem." Luke called to me.

"You can do this Clementine." I murmured to myself. I took a few deep breathes and continued to shuffle across. When I reached the other side and let out a sigh of relief. "Who's next?" I called to them. Lucas made his way onto the path and slowly slithered along. "It'll be ok Luke, just don't look down." I calmed his nerves. He made it across safely and placed his hands on his knees.

"Ok, I guess I'm next." Sarah sighed. There was a sudden groaning coming from their side as walkers emerged slowly from the tree line. "Oh shit." Sarah made her way onto the path quickly and rushed across.

"Go slower Sarah, be careful." Sarah did quite the opposite and sped up. She still made it across successfully. Bonnie and Luke held off the approaching walkers as Lucas's sister made her way next. "That's it; go slow but not too slow." I encouraged.

"It'll be ok; Dylan will be waiting for us." Lucas smiled. The girl made it safely as Rochelle began to cross. She practically sprinted across without hassle making it over in mere seconds. Bonnie screamed so I looked up to see a walker had bitten her leg.

**I knew it was time for another major character death so a dice roll was needed. I never wanted either of the two candidates to die but it wasn't up to me. There's a little secret reason why I want Bonnie to live more than Luke.**

**1,****2****,3: ****Bonnie dies****, 4,5,6: Luke dies.**

**Fuck no! No! Why Bonnie? She cheated death three times already though.**

"Bonnie!" Luke and I screamed simultaneously. Luke scooped Bonnie in his arms and carried her across. The bridge groaned in protest the whole way but surprisingly didn't collapse. "You'll be ok Bonnie… we just… Rochelle?" He looked pleadingly at her. She looked at him questioningly for a few seconds until it dawned on her.

"No, I can't cut her leg off. Make someone else do it this time." Rochelle dropped her axe onto the concrete and walked some distance away to avoid watching the inevitable.

"Luke, I need to tell you something." She whispered. He leaned down close so only he could hear. When she finished he reeled back and began to tear up.

"We have to try… we can't let you… with… not two…" He held Bonnie close and sobbed into her shirt. I had begun to cry now and crouched down next to her. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Clem… I never… hated you…" I shook my head furiously and wept.

"Please Bonnie… not now…" I covered my face with my hands. Luke slowly lay her down and raised the axe.

"Luke… no…" Luke glared at her and shook his head. I moved away in fear.

"We can't let you both die." He brought the axe down quickly and cut into her leg. Bonnie instantly fell unconscious I hope. I screamed at Luke because I knew Bonnie didn't want this. He cut a couple more times until her leg came off. He opened the medical crate and got to work instantly.

"You monster! She said no!" I punched his back but Rochelle pulled me away. I cried into her while Luke finished his work. Rochelle continued to cradle me and comfort me as best as she could. I heard the rest of the bridge fall away in the distance but I didn't care. A man I cared for deeply… had become a monster.

We waited around to see if Bonnie would recover when the GMC Sierra arrived on the other side of the bridge… well what remained of it. A few pillars and a few hanging chunks. The figure stepped out and I widened my eyes. It was Caine who followed us.

"What in the fuck happened?" He called. Nobody wanted to answer him right now. I wanted a question instead. I felt rage almost bubble inside of me.

"Where the fuck were you?" I screamed at him. I could see him recoil a little even at this distance. "If you were here then Bonnie wouldn't be dying right now!" I continued. He suddenly raised his rifle and I thought he was going to shoot us. When he did shoot the bullet hit Bonnie in the head, who was about to bite into Sarah's leg. Luke looked at Caine is disbelief and raised his gun.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Luke cried, spraying Caine's position with bullets. Caine avoided them and ran off into the trees to escape Luke's wrath. When Luke's gun clicked empty he just dropped it and collapsed to his knees. Before anyone did anything, a bullet ripped right through Luke's shoulder.

"Hello again Clementine. Long-time no see." Hashim grinned. We all looked shocked to see him still alive. I pulled out my gun but he took cover behind a tree. I still shot regardless screaming the whole time. While I kept Hashim busy Lucas began patching up Luke. Sarah was afraid of what was going on while my gun clicked empty. Rochelle didn't have her gun on her so Hashim dove at me, swiping a knife at me.

"You fucking sick bastard!" I roared, taking a swipe at him also. Rochelle came by to intervene but Hashim threw another knife in her direction, getting her thigh. She collapsed in pain so I dived while Hashim was distracted. I cut his chest a little but he had jumped back just in time. He tackled me, pinning me to the ground. He had the knife above my chest and tried to drive it in as I held it back.

"Sweet dreams kid." Hashim spat. The moment mirrored the event between Kenny and Jane, except I was Jane, meaning I would die. Just as the knife poked my chest, Sarah came by and bit into the man's shoulder. He roared in pain and knocked her off, getting off me in the process.

"You fucking asshole, stay away from Clementine!" Before Hashim could do anything Sarah kicked him between the legs and then used her foot to shove him into an approaching walker. It grabbed his arm and sunk its teeth into him.

"Fuck! No!" Hashim tried to tear away but the walker had a strong grip. While this was happening, Rochelle had scooped me up, Lucas had patched Luke and began to carry him while Sarah and Lucas's sister rand off with us. We kept running until we could no longer hear Hashim's screams in the distance.

"How did he find us? Of all times and places he attacked us now?" Rochelle breathed. I rubbed my head and let her place me down. I just looked sadly over to Luke, who was still too weak to do anything but his eyes remain opened.

"Will Luke be ok?" I asked Lucas. He nodded slowly and inspected him a little closer.

"He should be, you survived the same thing remember." I nodded and rubbed my shoulder remembering the event that happened that day. We all collapsed onto the ground and took a few more breaths. I looked at the area around us and gasped.

"I know this place, we're almost at Wellington. Let's hope nobody else dies." I sent a small prayer to whoever was listening to get us there safely.

"We should rest now, it's getting dark and I am not marching in the dark with two injured people." Lucas stated. Nobody really wanted to argue. We needed the rest, especially after today. Everyone began to take places on the dirt as Lucas began his watch. Could we please have a safe night?

**Well I'm so sorry for killing off Damian and Bonnie. The second I created Damian I planned his death for the second chapter but delayed it to the third. Bonnie and Luke had a planned chance of death together once I realised how many time's Bonnie already cheated death. Have any questions about the mysteries that surround this chapter? PM me and I will answer any question you ask. Any! Until then avoid any bridges while driving an APC.**


	5. This Sorrowfull Life

**Here we are folks, the end of this epic journey. There were many ideas in this story that were cut because they were too odd, too violent, too stupid or just didn't make the final cut. As a bonus chapter next I will show how I storyboard my Season 3 Episode 5. Basically how I plan things to go along. So here we go. I apologise if anything seems rushed but no offence I just want this story done. This chapter was delayed by a certain X-Men Days of Future Past. Sorry.**

**Clementine – 5:06 am**

I woke up really early to the sound of an axe into a walkers head. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked at everybody around me. There was Luke, Sarah, Rochelle, Lucas, his sister and me. I groaned and got into a sitting position. Everybody else began to get up.

"Wellington isn't too far now. If we're quick we can make it before nightfall." I announced to our little group. They all nodded and Sarah even grinned. She never saw Wellington last time so she was rather excited.

"Well let's move then." Luke grunted. He'd become rather cold since Bonnie died. Then again he'd been deteriorating to this state since he almost lost me to the herd. He'd become a cold and bitter man but hopefully I could bring him back to who he once was. I did the same with Kenny.

"So we should probably stop for a quick search of any building we find. I'm starving and I am not waiting for Wellington to eat." Rochelle rubbed her stomach. She looked rather skinny. This made me wonder just how much Bonnie had eaten. She looked rather large around the belly, not fat just large.

"Yeah whatever." Luke grumbled. We all began to stretch our legs a little ready to move out. Once we got moving I could already feel the effects of the lack of food. My stomach growled in protest but I wasn't going to stop now. We were so close I could feel it. One more day and we'd be safe. One more day.

"Hey, I see a building of sorts. I think it's a convenience store." Rochelle called. We'd been walking for two hours by now so we were so relieved to see it. "How convenient." Rochelle smirked. Nobody laughed but groaned instead at her poor joke.

"Let's just check it out for any food." Sarah offered. We made our way inside where it was rather dark. I pulled out my torch and shone it around. I remembered the last time I used this torch. It included a basement, a walker and Carl.

"Ok, grab anything useful that won't slow us down." Lucas whispered. "Watch for walkers as well." We separated into different groups. Lucas and his sister, me and Sarah, Luke and Rochelle. Sarah and I were checking out the right section of the store. I shone my light on the many shelves but they yielded nothing.

"Who would of thought?" I muttered, kicking an empty can having it skitter along the ground. My stomach growled again so I continued my search. Sarah kept looking under shelves just in case anything slid underneath meaning I only had to check on the shelves.

"Found anything?" Sarah groaned. I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck.

"You weren't expecting to were you?" I asked her. She shook her head in response. I just continued to look around anyway. I found a large crate and tried to open it up. Rochelle came by with a crowbar.

"Need some help?" She offered. I smirked and stood back to let her work. She attempted to pry it open but grunted in annoyance. "Come on, I need food. I wish Freeman was here right now." She popped the top open but we were greeted with a horrific smell. "Shit!" She slammed it shut again and rubbed her eyes. The smell was so bad her eyes were watering.

"What was it?" I head Lucas call. Rochelle shook herself down to regain herself.

"I think it was a kid in a crate." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She took off her gloves and looked at them oddly. "These are getting a bit small I think." She shoved the gloves back on and looked around. "Did anyone else find anything?" She called. Her question was returned with a couple of no's. "Didn't think so."

"We still need to check the truck parked out back." Lucas suggested. Rochelle followed him outside so we also did. Sarah was relieved to be out of the darkness as I switched off my torch. The truck looked like a delivery van but was very rusty. The front door was wide open though as the back doors were locked.

"I'll check it out." Rochelle volunteered. She clambered inside when a walker got the jump on her. "Crap!" She wrestled with it for a second before tumbling out of the driver's seat. The walker fell as well but it was so decomposed its head just split the second it touched the ground. Rochelle had blood leaking down her arm and held it tightly.

"Oh god, were you bitten?" I panicked a little. Rochelle shook her head and lifted her hand away.

"Just scratched it on something sharp inside. A loose piece of metal or something." Even I could see that was no walker bite. It was a small cut no doubt about it. "Should have seen that coming." She chuckled. She began to bandage her arm as Lucas took her place for searching the truck.

"Fuck you have got to see this." Lucas whistled. He opened the back doors as we made our way around. Inside was a box of canned goods. It wasn't big but it had enough cans so each of us could have two.

"Dig in." I smiled. We all grabbed a can and opened them in different ways. Halfway through my tomatoes I noticed Luke was absent. "Luke? Where are you?" I heard no response from him. I put my can down and was about to look for him when he rounded the corner.

"You found food?" He asked, sniffing the air. Rochelle tossed him some peaches and he got stuck straight in. I couldn't help but moan when I began my second can of beans this time. It'd been a little while since I'd eaten and it was so satisfying.

"So after we finish eating we must get moving instantly. We're so close I can feel it." Rochelle stated to everyone listening. We ate as quickly as possible to get back on the road. As satisfying as the food was we needed to get moving again.

"Ok, I'm done." I swallowed my last mouthful and placed my can down. Rochelle also finished along with Sarah. Luke had only just begun his second can. "You can eat that on the go." I told him. Lucas and his sister finished their last mouthfuls as we got moving. Luke tried to scoff as much down as he could.

"So do you know a rough estimate on when we'll get there?" Rochelle asked me. I bite my lower lip as I thought hard.

"What's it now, seven thirty? We'll get there in about… three twenty, three thirty." She nodded her head and rubbed her back.

"Doesn't sound so far but it is. If only we still had…" She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm fine, just hard to block that sort of thing you know?" I agreed wordlessly. I found it hard not to think of what happened there too. "If only Bonnie hadn't of died there. We were so close and…" She stopped in her tracks. We all stopped when she did but the look on her face was a look of realisation.

"What's up Rochelle? Do you see something?" Lucas asked. Luke saw the look on her face and heard what she'd said and by his look he knew what she realised.

"Oh god… she hadn't eaten too much." She murmured. I looked at her oddly. She just sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "She was pregnant wasn't she?" She moaned. Luke stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Yeah, she was. That's why I was so determined to…" He blinked furiously and tried to block it out. I just stood there stunned. Bonnie was pregnant when she…? And I was so mean saying she'd eaten too much. I sank to my knees as well and began to weep silently. Nobody moved, nobody said anything, we just waited.

**9:45 am**

It'd taken us a while to regain ourselves but we eventually got moving. I had not spoken to anyone, not even Sarah. I just marched aimlessly onwards, like a robot, or a walker. Yeah, that was it. I just shuffled like the many walking dead around us. I just shuffled and every now and then I moaned softly.

"Hey, who's that?" Lucas pointed out. I lifted my head ever so slightly and saw some figure moving towards us. Lucas squinted to get a better look. "No fucking way." He grabbed his sister's arm and sprinted at full speed towards the figure. We all jogged after him determined to see who it was.

"Lucas? No way!" As I got closer I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Dylan.

"Dylan! We found you man!" Lucas embraced Dylan in a bone crushing hug along with their little sister. They all cheered and embraced. "I can't believe this, I found you guys!" I interrupted their reunion.

"Hey Dylan, was Becca with you?" I asked. Dylan left the hug when I saw a dark look go across his face.

"I found her when we got separated. We kept going onwards, towards Wellington. We thought it was a smart idea. But after a day… she got bit. She told me to leave her and… I did." He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears that had slipped away. "I can't believe I just fucking ran. But I couldn't save her. It got her shoulder but... just fuck."

**Well I'm making it that Becca was with Dylan and her fate was a dice roll.**

**1,****2****,3: ****Died****, 4,5,6: Lived**

**Ah well. It's not that I wanted her to die it's just I didn't really care to be honest.**

"It'll be ok Dylan. We're here now." Lucas reassured him. Lucas turned to us and addressed us. "This is where I was hoping we part ways truthfully. It's not that you guys are bad it's just… well our family's waiting for us." Dylan looked at him in disbelief. "Our brothers and parents are waiting as well. All of them. Noah, Nicolas, our mother and father."

"Dad's around? He almost never was…" Lucas nodded his head. "Well… I guess this is goodbye." He looked at all of us and smiled. "I can't say it wasn't great meeting everyone." He came forth and hugged us all briefly. "Goodbye, hope I see you again someday." We all agreed with him and gave him our farewells.

"Goodbye Dylan!" I called as they left in the direction we had come. We continued on our way. "Well that was wonderful, I guess." I smiled slightly. We kept marching for another hour until something stopped us all dead.

**10:57 am**

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe the man I was seeing on the hill. Standing there, almost like a ghost. I slowly came forth and so did he. We began to run to each other, I ran to Kenny.

"Clementine!" He cried. I felt my tears streaming slowly down my face as I ran to the man I loved so dearly. That was when, for the second time, everything slowed down. I saw the figure stumble from the trees, albeit missing an arm. He raised his gun to Kenny and fired it, hitting him in the heart directly. I screamed and fired my rounds at Hashim, hitting his head finally killing the madman. I ran to Kenny's side and began to weep. I could see Shel, Beradric and AJ in Beradric's arms on the hill Kenny was just on. From where I was I could see Shel was pregnant.

"Kenny!" Screamed Shel. She ran to our position but she just collapsed on her knees halfway there. I could not stop crying over Kenny's corpse. I knew it might rise anytime soon but I couldn't help it. I let the tears roll until I heard something faint. Out of nowhere, Caine pushed me away but Kenny sunk his teeth into Caine's hand.

"Caine!" I screamed. He shot Kenny down and looked at his right hand. He chuckled and looked back to me. "I can't lose you too. Please Caine, don't go. I don't care if you're insane now." I let the tears keep rolling down my face as he still laughed.

"You see kid; I can already feel the infection coursing through my veins. It's telling me 'You're fucked Caine' but I'm saying no. Fuck you! Alright, fuck you! You cannot tell me how to live my life! You cannot just take what I have worked so hard for! After I promised her…" He took out the kukri from his trench coat. I shook my head.

"You know how many people we've lost because we couldn't patch them up. Greg, Glenn, Bonnie." He burst with laughter then.

"But I have to uphold my promise! Yeah I'm a fucking hypocrite! So what? This will not be like Marilyn! I will make it! This will not be… another… Marilyn!" He thrust the kukri down onto his arm.

**(End of Episode Music Plays) (End of Episode 5: Reunion In Ruins)**

**There we have it folks. The end of season 3 at last. It's been a wonderful journey hasn't it? No? Fuck you! I'm just messing. We started back at ****September/3/2014**** and we finish in November/23/2014. Not that long of a journey actually. So hope you enjoyed. The chances of this continuing? Doubtful. Unless you want…**

**The End?**

**Fates: (Deaths I hated happening and almost disagreed with dice will be underlined, set deaths don't count)**

**Clementine: Alive – In some field not far from Wellington**

**Caine: Unknown – Bite may leave fate unknown**

**Sarah: Alive – With Clementine**

**Rochelle: Alive – With Clementine**

**Shel: Alive – With Clementine**

**Beradric: Alive – With Clementine**

**AJ: Alive – With Clementine**

**Luke: Alive – With Clementine**

**Bonnie: Deceased – Bitten on the leg, cut off by Luke, shot by Caine**

**Bonnie and Luke's unborn child: Deceased – Died along with Bonnie**

**Kenny: Deceased – Shot by Hashim**

**Vince: Deceased – Killed by Hashim**

**Russel: Deceased – Bitten and sacrificed himself to buy some time with Wyatt**

**Wyatt: Deceased – Bitten and sacrificed himself to buy some time with Russel**

**Becca: Deceased – Bitten on the shoulder and likely reanimated**

**Damian: Unknown/Likely Deceased – Most likely fell to his death but not confirmed**

**Hashim: Deceased – Killed by Clementine**

**Greg: Deceased – Killed by Hashim, was still alive when Hashim stabbed him**

**Mike: Deceased – Killed by unknown bandits**

**Dylan: Alive – Left just before Hashim attacked**

**Lucas: Alive – With Dylan**

**Dylan's sister: Alive – With Dylan**

**Rick's group: Alive – Most likely at Alexandria now**

**Glenn: Deceased – Bitten on hand, later cut by Caine but died of blood loss**


	6. Author's Promise

**Hey guys. I did promise you I'd show you how I basically created my stories. So this is how the planning usually goes.**

Episode 5: Reunion In Ruins

Predetermined Deaths: Kenny, Luke/Bonnie (chance death, one must die)

Predetermined Survivors: Clementine, Sarah, Rochelle, Dylan's family

Problems: Separated group, arguments arise, food shortage, long trip, lose their ride

**So yeah I start with deciding who will definitely survive and who will definitely die along with the main problems.** **So then I usually get to work doing ideas of what might happen. Not everything stays though. I bolden anything that ended up changing and underline anything that gets added. This process takes a long time as I have to come up with the general story idea here.**

Rick's group leaves so Damian takes them to his place. Clementine gets Antibiotics and is fine later. Lucas comes along with his sister. Lucas joins up. They get moving. They get stalked by Caine. **Clementine takes notice of his shoes when he blurs past almost confirming it was him**_._ They continue onwards. The APC is lost on a bridge. **Damian barely makes it out alive**. Bridge has collapsed most likely claiming Damien's life. **They make their way across in order. Clementine, Luke, Sarah, Rochelle, Lucas, Lucas's sister, Bonnie,** At some point afterwards either Luke or Bonnie die. One gets bitten protecting the others as they cross. If Bonnie dies, Luke goes into depression and seems angry at everyone. If Luke dies, Bonnie whispers she's pregnant too him and he mutters 'wonderful' before dying. Caine comes along, shoots the dead person and runs when the other shoots back. Hashim attacks but gets bitten. **They find food in a cabin.** They find food in an abandoned truck behind a convenience store. They reach a **snowy field** hilly area where Kenny stands. Kenny gets shot by Hashim who's missing an arm and dies. Caine saves Clementine from Kenny and gets bitten. Ends with Caine cutting off his hand.

**So after the main idea is down I get to work writing paragraphs. This is what a certain part was like before the changes were made. Once more, changes were underlined.**

"Who the fuck was that?" Stammered Bonnie. "Did anyone get a good enough look?" Nobody answered her. "Great, we're being stalked."

"That happened with my old group, the one with Kenny. The man kidnapped me." We all stood around for a few seconds while Luke, Rochelle and Damian searched the vehicle. "Hang on? Did anyone notice what he was wearing?" They all looked at me oddly. I smiled as I told them. "Did nobody see those stupid white shoes? He was clad in black but I saw his white shoe's, they are hard to miss."

"Are you sure it was Caine? He moved too fast for anyone to see." Luke asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I was almost sure it was Caine, who else could it be.

"What would he have to be nervous about? It's Caine, I'm sure. Here let me prove it. Caine! If you can hear me come on out!" We sat at the trees for a few short seconds but there was only silence.

"Maybe he's too far off to hear you? Maybe it wasn't actually him." I unwillingly agreed with Luke's comment. "So I didn't find anything in this vehicle. Should we leave it here for if he comes back?" I nodded slowly because I was sure it was him. Nobody else really wanted to disagree with me.

**So onto the bridge scene. Originally Damian was to live and no walkers would attack. Clementine would calm Luke while crossing telling him not to look down, as he did when she climbed the wind turbine. She would remember this and so would he, saying she looked stupid. The final ending was technically finished before episode four so little editing was needed. These were the original fates before the final version.**

Clementine: Alive – In some snowy field outside Wellington

Caine: Unknown – Bite may leave fate unknown

Sarah: Alive – With Clementine

Rochelle: Alive – With Clementine

Shel: Alive – With Clementine

Beradric: Alive – With Clementine

AJ: Alive – With Clementine

Luke: ?

Bonnie: ?

Kenny: Deceased – Shot by Hashim

Vince: Deceased – Killed by Hashim

Russel: Deceased – Bitten and sacrificed himself to buy some time with Wyatt

Wyatt: Deceased – Bitten and sacrificed himself to buy some time with Russel

Becca: ?

Damian: Alive – With Clementine

Hashim: Deceased – Killed by Clementine

Greg: Deceased – Killed by Hashim, was still alive when Hashim stabbed him

Mike: Deceased – Killed by unknown bandits

Dylan: Alive – With Clementine

Lucas: Alive – With Clementine

Dylan's sister: Alive – With Clementine

Rick's group: Alive – Most likely at Alexandria now

Glenn: Deceased – Bitten on hand, later cut by Caine but died of blood loss

**As you can see, the part where Kenny dies was going to be just outside Wellington. I felt this would leave too much of a confirmed living for Caine considering they could easily help him. So I made it they were still some distance away. Becca, Luke and Bonnie didn't have confirmed fates. Dylan's family was also going to be with Clem at the end too.**

**So that's basically how my stories go. I determine definite deaths, survivors, the problems they come across, the general idea, the writing and editing and the fates.**

**So if the story does end up with a Season 4, I will allow one thing. A vote. You will have the power to bring back any deceased character in the list with one rule. If Bonnie is brought back Luke MUST take her place as deceased.**

**Bonnie, Vince, Russel, Wyatt, Becca, Greg, Mike. Here's your list, choose wisely. Who do you want most back?**


End file.
